Doctor who Volume 1: Senses
by DoctorwhoLJBWriter
Summary: The doctor and clara land on Schalder kan where strange things are happening, this is chapter 1 of volume 1 not complete yet, review
1. The Creature within

**Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who it belongs to the BBC and the brilliant mind of Steven Moffatt**

Doctor Who

Volume1

Chapter 1

Senses

The cold air surrounded Alex's fragile body, as he stepped into the creature's pit. He was sent here to come and kill the monster. He hadn't had no luck so far; He pulled out his blaster and expected something to come jumping out at him Nothing did he had counted down the days to this moment, The monster did not have a name. What could you name something you couldn't see; he had spent weeks in training perfecting his senses, but right now he felt kind of useless as he stared down into the blackness before him. He took one more single step and stood still. He took his backpack off and pulled out the extranomical device, he put on his face just covering his eyes. He told them it was a size too small; it would be a wonder if he would make his way out of here alive he thought. Tap, tap, tap, He heard the sound of the creature's footsteps run on by as he made his way deeper into the cave. Tap, tap, tap, He heard them again The creature was playing mind games, this was not new to Alex he had attempted this ten times before but he was not going to give up this time. The taping of little tiny feet became louder and louder and it soon became the shaking of the cave and the ground and the taping became enormous huge stomps, The creature had the ability to fake noises, and to make feel things that aren't there. You could not trust any of your senses, The creature began to move closer. The extranomical device shut down and Alex went into a never ending dream

The TARDIS shook violently in the depths of the time vortex not even noticed by the two occupants that stood inside, the Doctor stood in the console room with a huge open smile upon his face has he watched some TV on the TARDIS scanner, Clara ran back in and the Doctor pressed a button on the console and turned off the TV, "Doctor, do you know where my hair brush is," Clara asked the doctor was about to speak but a red flashing light came on the console and the cloister bell started to ring "Safety positions, Now" the Doctor bellowed across the console room.

The city of Shcalder kan was very noisy today the festival of giving was near so families and friends were running about grabbing there gifts, Jalmox had just finished collecting his it seemed that every time this year everyone began to make a fuss, He started make his way across the high street and the loud noises pierced his hear drums, has he heard a loud shattering sound of class. He looked across and saw one of those elekams chasing a teenage kallath they both pushed pass him making him drop his stuff, he sighed and began to pick them back up, Bang he heard a huge crash that made jump out of his skin, it came from the forest no one would ever dare enter there he thought,

Clara was light headed from the crash it took a while for her to take in her surroundings first of all she noticed she was in the forest and second of all she noticed it was earth because of the strange plants surrounding her one had a sharp like needle sticking out it of it with the lilac petals, then she realised she was missing a very strange man "Doctor!" she called out, she heard some noises coming from the bushes "Doctor is that you" she asked a man jumped out holding a gun type thing that Clara had not seen before pointing it to her, he had dark coloured skin a dark brown eyes, he had no hair and was wearing funny classes, "Freeze" he shouted, Clara slowly put her hands up and put them behind her head "who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked shaking nervously, "I just arrived" Clara claimed "in my spaceship see it's over there" she said while pointing at the TARDIS, which still had smoke pouring out of it, "you shouldn't be out here, it's too dangerous I should take you back to the city you'll be safe there" he explained, "but my friend you know wears a bow tie dresses funny talks a lot, have you seen him?" "Oh you mean the Doctor yeah we got him my friends taking him back to the city now we'll call someone to come and get your ship later"

The Doctor always seemed to get into to these situations, he was being escorted back to the city of Shcalder kan, he hadn't been here in a while the last time he came here he was different in many ways something was wrong with this forest, he couldn't figure it out he thought for a moment and he got it, "So Galdan" he began, "it's summer isn't it?" Galdan was a mosk he had grass green skin and had three eyes one in the middle "Yes it is," he replied , he spoke with a high pitched tone almost rough around the edges "why do you ask?" he questioned the Doctor and he seemed a little surprised by the question the Doctor had asked. "Well where is the wildlife, you know the golden danoko's, the chippering hadons and the flying almok" Galdan stopped dead in his tracks "You don't know do you," "know what?"

2 Hours later

Deep in the city of Shcalder kan The Doctors blood ran cold from what he was hearing, it disgusted him in so many ways, The flying Almoks gone the golden Danko's all gone. This creature had taken them he was in pest controls base "Well Galdan" began The Doctor Galdan could not read the expression on his face "what does this creature do what does it want" Galdan turned on the screen in front of him showing what the creature can do, "it manipulates your senses, when near one you can't trust any of them that's what we are using the extranomical device for it picks up heat signatures we first thought the creature was cold blooded until this picked it up" the Doctor stayed quiet for a moment and took this all in, "so it's parasite and a predator it picks up the feelings of a living being and makes it feel scared then it bites into it" The room stayed quiet while the doctor stayed deep in thought, "I Wonder"

The Doctor exited the area with Clara closely behind him, as she followed him to where ever he was going "Doctor where are we going," The Doctor turned around and gave Clara that big smile "To investigate, we're going to find out how this started and then we're going to catch a monster" Clara sighed she had become accustomed to his ways by now, of course she would never really get use to all this he had changed her world upside down, "How do you catch a monster" she asked,

End of Chapter 1


	2. quick note

Quick note

I am currently working on chapter two, and this of course will lead up the 50th Anniversary fanfic and a build up to the 11th Doctor regeneration thank you for reading.


	3. In the market

Doctor Who

Volume 1

Chapter 2

Senses

Clara made her down the old stone stairs and she saw many different Aliens she had never seen before, The Doctor and Clara split up to do some investigating. She shivered has a gust of cold wind hit her soft skin, she saw a human boy come running towards her "Hide me" The boy said and he hid behind her, two alien creatures came running after him the one had a blaster in his hand, "Stop, Right there," Clara Bellowed to the two creatures in front of her, "What seems to be the problem?" She asked, "The Boy, He stole from us," Clara kneeled down to meet the boys eyes "Is that true?" Clara asked, the boy slowly nodded, "Give it to me," the boy handed Clara an apple, Clara became frustrated that it was just an apple, Clara turned around walked over to the alien and gave him the apple, "You were going to kill him over an apple?" The alien became scared a little but quickly found his courage, "The city is low on stock not many people can't afford many things these days, ever since..." the alien stopped dead on that sentence "Since what, the creature?" "leave us alone!"

**Mean while **

The Doctor made his way through a crowd of aliens that where very familiar, Clara wouldn't recognise them though, he didn't like city's especially since the last time he was in one, he made his way into the market it wasn't how he remembered it he saw people sleeping on the pavement, and that scared him because this was not supposed to happen in this time period, which meant the creature was changing time itself, he saw a young ragged little Palmox sitting out on the pavement, he walked over to him and handed him the an apple from his pocket "What's your name ?" The Doctor asked, the Palmox boy looked at him with a blank expression on his face, "There's no need to be shy," the boy looked up at The Doctor and said "My name is Farlox," "Well Farlox, could you tell me what's going on around here? Because I haven't been here in a while you see," Farlox simply nodded "Okay so where's your mam and dad," Farlox looked down at the floor "I lost them, they went into the woods," The Doctor felt a rush of sadness run through him and he found the right words to say to the boy "You know I've lost people I've lost family and friends but I never truly lost them you want to know why because there right here in my hearts, and if you remember the good times not necessarily forgetting the bad times because they are as just important they will never truly be lost" The Doctor stood up and ushered the boy to follow him he did so.

**Mean while **

Jalmox arrived back at his hut, he placed down his gifts and made his way into the kitchen, the doorbell rang Jalmox made his way over to the door, slowly opened it and gave out a sigh of relief to see it was only Galdan "Galdan what are you doing here?" Jalmox asked "I Came to talk to you," Galdan quickly replied he spoke with a very serious tone of voice, "Why," "We have to more arrivals they wear really weird clothes and one has this thing around his neck, I need you to do a scan of all unregistered life forms,"


End file.
